


Akaashi is a wreck

by therapppies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bokuaka - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, FOMO, Graphic Descriptions of Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Introversion, M/M, One Shot, POV Akaashi Keiji, Quarantine, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Why Did I Write This?, fear of missing out, oh the boy the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapppies/pseuds/therapppies
Summary: Quarantine brought fear and loneliness that some days the self-isolated Akaashi didn't even know who he was — but his wreck was something that never changed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	Akaashi is a wreck

Last night Akaashi dreamed. 

It was, indeed, quite a surprise when he woke up in the morning and remembered the dream.

Akaashi saw people. He was walking on the street, feeling the afternoon breeze on his face, while listening to his favorite song on his way back home. People were walking in a hurry; a couple was hugging while waiting for the traffic light to open; friends were laughing and talking out loud but nobody actually bothered about it. 

Everything was fine and normal. 

However, when things will get back to normal? When the world will become world again? 

Quarantine has been such a rough experience for everyone — especially for introverted ones like Akaashi. 

He wanted so badly to see people again. But, at the same time, he was… _afraid_? 

Or at least cautious, about social interaction. Like... What does this word even mean right now? 

He was scared about not being able to communicate with his friends. To express feelings and emotions. If it already was a bit difficult before, could you imagine nowadays? And talking about friendship... He also was feeling such a terrible friend. Even though Akaashi and Bokuto regularly texted each other, it wasn’t the same. He constantly saw FaceTime screenshots that his friends posted on Instagram together and all of those times he gave an excuse not to join them. Because there were days when he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. Only the idea of putting himself in front of the camera and forcing a smile on his face was exhausting. But then came the fear of missing out.

Akaashi was feeling terrible. 

He also wanted to tell Bokuto that he has feelings for him — good and loving ones.

But how? When? 

Some days he didn’t even know who he was. 

Now imagine... loving someone. 

**Author's Note:**

> some days i'm akaashi
> 
> hope everyone is safe and healthy.


End file.
